


Season 25

by forlovedones



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Compliant, Gen, No Slash, or is it? you decide!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forlovedones/pseuds/forlovedones
Summary: 25 seasons of Supernatural—25 years of his life.  He’d officially been Dean Winchester longer than he’d been Jensen Ackles, and it had finally, finally, officially come to an end....Jared—always the sentimental type—had given him The Amulet during the afterparty.Jensen was moving to put The Amulet back in his suit pocket when it suddenly… turned on.  Like flood-lights-in-the-face ON.





	Season 25

**Author's Note:**

> I was just re-watching season 11 and this fun little idea came to me, so I decided to write it real quick. :) Hope you like it!

That’s it. It’s over.

Jensen rolled over, squeezing his eyes shut and groaning a bit at the hangover just starting to pound dully through his skull. Cracking open an eye he could see the party must have rolled on ahead of him.

25 seasons of Supernatural—25 years of his life. He’d officially been Dean Winchester longer than he’d been Jensen Ackles, and it had finally, finally come to an end. The last season had mostly been wrapping up loose ends and showing what a Winchester Happily Ever After might be, but it ended well enough. God bless those writers. And the tech geeks, man—they were even throwing in a little “twenty years later” Hogwarts Express wrap up. Tied with a neat bow.

Jared cried, of course, but man it was way past time. Most guys their age were officially transferring from DILF to GILF, not running around pretending they still had the energy to shank monsters.

He’d really better text Danneel, let her know they were finally wrapping up here. He’d been to after-parties before, but this one… he ran a hand through his hair to try and dislodge the confetti and silly string, but the airborn streams of champagne and Gatorade buckets seemed to have made it helmet hard in his gelled spikes. Personally, he thought the crop top look should have been dropped five years ago when he finally started looking his age, but the fans still loved it. He chuckled, then hearing the low gravely tone that came out chuckled again. He didn’t have to consciously pitch his voice low anymore, hadn’t for years. He was an old man.

An old man who was going to enjoy retirement. As soon as he could get himself up off this greenroom floor.

He sat up and groped around for his cell, finding it in his suit pocket tangled in a length of string. String? Oh, right. He untangled the string and held it up. Jared—always the sentimental type—had given him The Amulet during the afterparty. Jensen had taken it while everyone around them cheered, of course, but honestly they all had like ten of these things at this point—hell, he had a whole room at home filled with Supernatural props he hadn’t had the heart not to steal from set; Dean’s family photos, a couple prop knives, one of Castiel’s raincoats, the Colt. What the hell… he’d add this to the collection. Maybe his grandkids would get a kick out of it one day.

Probably not. Supernatural had its fans, but he doubted the series would withstand the sands of time.

He moved to put the amulet back in his pocket as he stood when it suddenly… it suddenly… turned on.

Like flood-lights-in-the-face ON.

He threw up his other arm to protect his poor aching eyes and dropped the thing. The hell? Prank? Gotta be. Rigged. “Ha ha, guys. Guys?”

He pitched sideways as the ground rumbled and rolled beneath him, and caught himself on a nearby table. Seriously—seriously—what the hell? Earthquake in Vancouver?

Then it stopped.

“Not a prank, Dean.”

Jensen turned around. “Rob?”

Rob Benedict was standing there, but not in his suit like Jensen had seen him earlier that evening. He was in his “God” outfit—the canvas jacket and hoodie and denim jeans and Converses, guitar over his back.

“Oh right—sorry, you’re Jensen not Dean." He screwed up his face. "‘Jensen’, really? I got you born in Texas, I thought for sure they’d give you a manlier name.”

Jensen stared at Rob, then down at the amulet still casting off light, throwing tall shadows all around the room, then back at Rob.

Rob looked down at the light and said, “Oh, sorry,” and flicked his finger like he was flicking a switch and it turned off.

Jensen stared a bit more, then grinned. “Ok. Ok. You guys got me. The tech guys built it right? Super clever.”

Rob looked at him for a moment, then smiled. “Why don’t we sit down?”

Jensen had already been on his way to sitting, clutching at his head a bit. “Sure thing, Bruce Almighty. What, did Jared put you up to this? One last hoo-rah before closing curtain?”

Rob propped his guitar against the table and slid into a seat across from him. He laced his hands together, paused for a moment, then leaned forward. “How are you De—Jensen? How’s life? Are you enjoying yourself?”

Jensen looked across at him. Obviously one or both of them had hit the Tequila too hard. “At the moment? I’d just like some asprin.”

Rob bobbed his head back and forth a bit. “Yeah, but I mean, big picture.”

Jensen scoffed. “Rob, are you Dr. Phil-ing me?”

Rob looked at him with his honestly-honest-eyes, boring into his soul. “Really, I mean it. How is your life, Jensen Ackles?”

And for a serious moment Jensen felt compelled to do that, to look back on his life up till now. He thought of his family, his wife, his kids, his parents, his brother and sister and the nieces and nephews and uncles and cousins—the whole mess of them. And his friends. All of them, especially Jared and Misha. Then he thought of his work. Supernatural. His big break, his career up till now. Nothing huge, really, he never had made it back to L.A., but… but…

He looked up again, a bit embarrassed. “It’s uh… it’s good. Great, even. Perfect.”

Rob smiled.

Jensen sat back and tried running a hand through his hair again. “Seriously, Rob, what’s this about? You having a mid-life crisis or something?”

Rob shifted a bit in his chair. “I just felt like someone should have all the facts. Do you have a minute?”

Jensen put his hands in the pockets of his silky suit pants. He thought of Danneel, but she was probably dead asleep anyway. He’d check in later. “Sure, man. Whatever you need.”

“Great!” Rob shifted to the end of his seat, leaning on the table. “So you remember the last time y—Dean saw me. With Amara.”

Jensen had to think back. That was over a decade ago. “You mean Season 11. When Chuck and Amara went on vacation together.”

Rob looked a bit offended. “I wouldn’t call it vacation. It was family time. Some much needed family time.”

“Okay… yeah, I remember.”

“Right, well. Amara and I did travel around the cosmos together. For quite a few years, too. I showed her some other things I’d made over the millennia, and she showed me her... her heart. We grew to love life, together, the good and the bad, the beginning and the end. A balance.

“But then, in much less time than I’d expected, she said she missed you. She wanted to check on you. I tried to talk her out of it, told her we’d messed up Earth enough and should leave it be, at least for a few centuries right? But you know her. Once she got the idea, she just went. So I followed.

“We saw you, and Sam, and the lives you’d created. You were old and gray and still working your due diligence; but the bunker was fuller than it was before, with the masses of lore you’d collected, the school, the heaven/hell portals, the dog you finally let Sam have—and the kids—”

“I was there, Rob, I remember the Season 25 wrap up,” Jensen interrupted, “What are you getting at?”

Rob grinned. “Right. Well, we both saw what a good job you’d done without us around. Truly impressive, I mean it. But Amara, she didn’t feel proud and happy like I did, she felt… sad. She looked at the Earth and she felt sad. I thought it was the whole ‘woe is the earth’ thing for its corruption and evil and whatnot, but it wasn’t. She was sad because of how quickly everything was changing, that you had grown old so quickly without her. That the whole earth had been born and grown and aged without her. That now that she had the ability to appreciate life, the life she loved most was already nearing its end, without her.

“So, despite all the promises I’d made to you and Sam, we uh… we decided to make a couple changes.” Rob grinned sheepishly.

Jensen stared.

“Nothing too big! I just… wanted to give her the chance to see what she’d missed, while sealed up in the Mark. So we… we time traveled. Like, WAY back, back before the little gray fish climbing out of the mud. And I told her to just sit and watch, but it turns out that when God time travels there can only be One God and most of the things I’d planned to do, that I’d done the first time around, just didn’t happen. So there was no Heaven and no Hell and Man evolved and lived and grew and—and it was weird to watch, because almost everything was the same except for my biggies. No flood. No plagues. No monsters. You know? But you grew up anyway.

“Humanity grew up and it was beautiful. Right about when trains started to become the next big thing we made our way back to the USA to see how you would come along. We watched your great-great-grandparents starting your family line. We started to see your eyes and jaw and bow legs being developed in your grandparents and uncles and could see bits and pieces of you coming along. Amara especially could spot them. And we started to get excited again.

“I’m sorry Sam’s not your brother in this timeline. Without Cupids around your bloodlines got split up.  Plus, I wanted to know, if you weren’t related by blood whether you two might… you know… or maybe Cas, if he was human. Sorry. But I knew you’d still be family, even without the blood. ‘Family doesn’t end with blood,’ right? And you are, right?" He laughed. "Funny story—would you believe I've had to resurrect Misha almost as often as I resurrected Castiel? Dude's a madman."

His chuckle echoed a bit in the empty room. 

“Anyway. That’s it, really. Oh and I’m sorry about the whole Bible thing; Prophets are still ‘turned on’, I had to turn them on so they could write Supernatural again. I figured since there are no monsters to hunt in this timeline I’d at least let you pretend to Hunt. It… it’s a part of you, you know? An important part.”

Jensen stared.

Rob continued. “You, you and Sam, you’re special. You saved the universe, and I felt that at least in this life you should be given the chance to be understood. To explain yourselves. To not be so alone. I think Supernatural did that.” He grinned roguishly. “I threw in a little fame and fortune too. No crappy hotels and credit card scams in this life, right? You’re welcome.”

Rob moved to grab his guitar. “I just felt like you deserved to know, Dean. And that you deserved a peaceful life. Well… one peaceful life, anyway. Amara wanted to come say ‘hi’ herself, but once we saw your life unfolding she decided to go see if Multiverse Theory is true or not. She wants to catch the wave again.” He chuckled. “Who knew she was a natural born binge-watcher.”

Rob stood up, and slung his guitar across his back again. “It’s been a real pleasure knowing you, again. You know, whatever reality you’re in, you save people. You saved me. Thank you.” And with that, he turned to go.

Jensen clattered out of his chair as he jumped up. “Wait-“

Rob turned around again.

Jensen licked his lower lip. “You… am I still drunk? ”

Rob chuckled. “Maybe. You should go re-join the party. They’re test driving the Impalas now, you should stop them before they figure out how to make it to the road.” He bent over and picked up the amulet, then walked over to Jensen. Rob grabbed Jensen’s hand, carefully placed the amulet in it, then gave it a good shake. “Good luck, Jensen. Not that you need it from me.” And then He disappeared.


End file.
